littlebillfandomcom-20200213-history
Guppies
Guppies is episode 5A of Little Bill. Plot The episode starts at night with Little Bill taking a bath and pretending to swim while Brenda washes his arms with a cloth. However, he can't swim without his arms or while in a bathtub, is asked if he wants to go to a swimming class tomorrow. Little Bill still knows how to swim, and demonstrates it, splashing like a guppy (a very fast-swimming small fish). Brenda then tells him that Fuchsia recently joined the Guppies Swimming Class. Little Bill wants to be in that group, and imagines that he is swimming with them and other types of fish in the ocean. When he gets out, he asks Brenda when he'll be one of them. She replies that she'll take him and Fuchsia to the public pool tomorrow, making him excited! The next morning, Little Bill gets up, happy about the pool, and tells us that he's going to join the Guppies today. Downtown, the three arrive at the public pool, and he asks his cousin about her Guppy shirt and if he can also get one. Fuchsia says that he can when he joins her class. Meanwhile, Brenda has to hurry because Little Bill wants to be a guppy, but first, they have to put on their swimsuits. After changing, the kids sing the Guppy theme song, and Little Bill looks at the pool, feeling a bit nervous because he's never seen one before. Brenda replies that it's bigger than the bathtub, so the Guppies will have much room to swim together. Little Bill doesn't want to be one, but Fuchsia prays that he will be after class. She just thinks he's afraid of the big pool, but he disagrees, and Brenda asks him if he wants to get in. Little Bill still refuses, but Fuchsia says that it's fun, walks in, and starts to swim around. Little Bill still doesn't think that's too fun, and Brenda asks him if he wants to learn. Instead, he wants to leave, and Brenda promises that they will after class. Fuchsia notes that the water feels good, so Brenda suggests that sit on the pool's edge, so that he won't have to get in. Brenda puts her toes and in the water, saying that it feels good, and Little Bill laughs, seeing that her toes look squiggly underwater. He then hesitates to put his own toes in, but puts one of them in, and thinks it looks funny when his toes are squiggly. Fuchsia asks him if the water feels good, but he still doesn't want to walk into the pool. Brenda agrees with him, but then notices that his other toes would feel lonely up on the edge of the pool. So, he decides to dip them into the water to cheer them up. Fuchsia asks Little Bill if he wants to see what she's learned in her class, but he still refuses. Brenda does, however, and Fuchsia shows her cousin that she must kick her feet to make her swim, grabbing on the edge with her hands. Brenda notes that she did really well, because that's what Little Bill does in the bathtub, so Fuchsia notes that the pool resembles a giant one. The water isn't even as hot as in the bathtub, and it would take a whole lot of bubbles to fill it up, but no one would ever do that! People are supposed to swim in the pool, but Little Bill still hesitates, so Brenda hold onto him. making him brave enough to jump in. When he does, he starts to kick his feet very well and splashes water onto Fuchsia, who splashes right back. The kids start to swim with the others, and Little Bill shows us what he learned. The two swim back to Brenda, and Little Bill asks her if she saw them swimming, and she agrees. Little Bill realizes that this isn't too scary, and the pool resembles a giant bathtub. Brenda them walks to the center of the pool with the kids, and they all sing the Guppy theme song. The lifeguard them blows his whistle, telling the children that their lessons are about to begin. Little Bill and Fuchsia head over to swim with the other children, and Little Bill splashes onto us, ending the episode. IMDb Description "Little Bill's all ready for his first swimming lesson until he sees the big pool! At first he wants to go home, but with help from his mom, and cousin, Fuchsia, Little Bill puts his toe in the water and soon his whole body." Characters Who Appear *Little Bill Glover. *Bobby Glover. *Andrew Mulligan. *Fuschia Glover. *Kiku Wong. Category:Episodes